


Spaces

by 16tops18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative-Universe, Bottom Harry, M/M, Post-One Direction, Teenage One Direction, Top Louis, X-Factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16tops18/pseuds/16tops18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is known as the best baker in the town of Doncaster, England. This doesn't nearly compare to the greatly famous Louis Tomlinson, who just happened to live in Doncaster at the time of the UK X-Factor. </p><p>Harry Styles moved to Doncaster, England at the age of 14 as a result of his parents divorce. This is where he meets someone new and inviting, not to compare to the people of Cheshire, Harry's hometown. This is where he meets Louis Tomlinson. He's in for so much more than a 18-year-old car handle when his best friend, but secret crush, auditions to be a solo artist. Louis didn't have much faith in himself, while Harry knew he would get in. You can guess who was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mum, do we really have to leave?”

I took the last bite of my apple before glancing at the clock. 7:49. A chill blew over me as the front door flew open, inviting my father in who just happened to live here with us- for now.

“Sweetie, you know why we’re leaving…” she trailed off as she tossed spices from the cabinet sadly into a cardboard box. I did know why we were leaving, but I didn’t necessarily understand why. My mum and dad were splitting up, my mother taking me and my father taking my older sister, Gemma. I didn’t like this anymore than Gemma did herself, but there was absolutely nothing we could do about it.

“I know,” I sighed and helped my mother tape up the box. “But I just don’t want to.”

My just awoken sister came slouching down the staircase into the kitchen. Not once did she make eye contact with my mother.

“Hey loser,” she said shoving me jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood. I grinned a bit, trying to hide it. Though, she knew that it wouldn’t take away the reality; I was losing my sister and my dad. Unlike most divorces, this divorce is ‘I take one kid and you take the other’. End of story. That’s what upset me the most.

Gemma was eighteen at the time, while I was fourteen, nearly fifteen in a few months. She had so many friends, even a pretty attractive boyfriend as well, that she had to leave all behind because of our parents. She was angrier at mum than anything. This is because not only did she divorce our father, but she stuck Gemma with him instead of keeping her. Of course, anyone would be offended if they were put with the problem, the reason the entire divorce happened, but thank god it wasn’t me.

My dad faintly smiled at me as he scoured for more moving boxes to pack in the truck. He knew it was too risky to talk with how sensitive my mum’s been lately, which was probably his best bet. When he found some boxes in the living room he went back to the truck. This was my time to ask.

“Hey mum,” I said shakily. She quickly turned and replied with a nod. “I was just wondering…” I started and then began to reconsider if this was a good or bad idea to talk about, especially in front of Gemma.

“I know that you and dad are divorced now, and because it was dad’s fault, why’d you have to split Gemma and I?” I could practically hear Gemma’s eyes switch over to mother, watching her every move.

“Well,” She turned back to the cabinet and began frantically knocking things in the box, as if she were nervous or hiding something. “Your father still needs to see…” She fumbled her words trying to find the best way to come about the subject. “We decided as a couple…” she stopped again. They aren’t a couple anymore. She finished closing the box and kneeled down to my level.

“Your father knows he has a problem,” She said in a hushed tone, just quietly enough that Gemma could barely hear. She leaned closer, but my mother never noticed as her eyes were glued to me. “That being said, you sister is older and more mature, so I thought she could handle your father much better and a shorter amount of time than you since she’ll be going to a university soon. Plus, you’ve barely grown to know who you are as a boy- man. This is how’s it going to be from now on. You will only be able to-“

She was cut off by my father re-entering the room, shivering from the brisk air that swam outside. She glared at him and stood back to her own height, brushing off her jeans and lifting the heavy box of silverware and spices out to our moving truck. I didn’t like the way that sounded. It was like I would never see Gemma or dad again. But maybe I wouldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter Two – The Boy in the Blue Beanie

My alarm clock vibrated the small apartment bedroom, my bed frame included. I slammed the snooze button and growled, flopping my legs over the edge of my bed. I wrestled my soreness of moving and decided it was best if I get up now than to wait. After all, it was the first day at a new school.

I hurriedly went through a pile of clothes on my dresser that I hadn’t had a chance to put away. I’m a very organized person, so to see things lying in piles on the floor ticked my OCD more than normal. Once I’d finished, I pulled out a black and red flannel, white t-shirt, beige chinos, and a pair of black and white converse and tossed them on the bed.

Once I was dressed, I grabbed my empty backpack and strolled down the tight staircase and into our beaten up kitchen. The room included a fridge, sink, stove, and a few cabinets. The walls were painted an ugly mustard yellow color, peeling off some walls. There were worn wooden floors that covered the entire apartment, covered in scratches and skid marks. I could tell why the apartment was so cheap; it was so shitty that no one would buy it. But we can’t afford anything else in Doncaster besides this.

According to my mother, we can only go as far as Doncaster because she wants me to be able to be in contact with other family members and have access in case something ever happened to her. I understand that she cares about me and all, but I knew we could find something much better somewhere else. I knew someday that I would get us a better home, even if I have to save up all my money.

My mum stood cooking eggs on the rusted stove. I could even smell the burning when I woke up just about 15 minutes ago. She smiled and started filling a plate for me without any words.

“G’morning, Mum.” I grinned as she slid the plate across the small, wood dining table in front of me.

“Morning, honey,” her eyes lit up when she saw me smile. She knew it was just as hard for her adjusting as was to me. She went back to her cooking, same as she used to, just in a different place now. This was a new start.

“So, are you ready for your first day of school?” she turned the temperature to medium and spun around to look at me. My smile suddenly turned down once she mentioned school. No, I’m not ready. But you can’t say something like that to an emotionally unstable person, especially your own mother.

“Oh yeah,” I lied, shoving the slightly burnt eggs in my mouth. “Totally.” I gave her a cheesy smile to show her I wasn’t being sarcastic and she could go back to what she was doing.

“Great,” she said happily walking over to me once I’d cleared my plate, wiping my mouth with a few of the thin napkins that lied on the dirty table. “Make some friends.”

~

I cleaned myself up before heading out the door, hollering goodbye to my mum. Being in the neighborhood of Doncaster, I was surprised my mother let me walk to school. Not that it was far or anything, just that we were sort of in the “hood” of Doncaster.

I kicked rocks with my newly cleaned converse as I walked along the sidewalk. I admired some of the greater and larger houses that reminded me of our old house. I knew that they would always bring back memories, the good and bad.

I wondered how Gemma was doing. I knew that she got angered and emotional easily, which worried me a lot. One part of me wanted to run back home to see if Gemma had left anything for me, but I couldn’t worry my mother like that. I’m incapable of driving yet being 13 so there’s no easy way of me getting back to Cheshire anyways. I tried to ignore the tiny voice in the back of my mind telling me ‘Just run.’

I kept going in the same direction I began in, surprised by the long distance, but I didn’t doubt it. I swiped out my phone, attempting to use the GPS since I knew the address of the school given by my mum. As I was typing it in, my phone died. I must have forgot to charge it last night as I practically passed out once we’d finished getting settled in the apartment. Great, this is my kind of luck. I angrily shoved my phone in my back pocket and pulled my coat tighter around my long torso. This is when I realized that there really weren’t many people out and about at this hour.

It was only 7:30, so I decided I would stop in for a coffee at a local Starbucks I landed by a few minutes later. I pushed past the door, causing a bell to ring as I let it fall back and I stretched to the counter. There were a few people, mainly lonely men drinking their caffeine before a long day at the office. There was a girl, maybe 16 or 17, slouching over the counter asking the woman in front of me what she wanted. I observed the quiet atmosphere, noticing I could only hear a bit of mumbling and mainly the news on the flat screen over the big window. A few workers were cleaning up the tables, getting ready for a long day they knew they’d have. The other workers were getting drinks ready behind the counter.

Once the woman ordered, she slid over, smiling down and using her hands offering me to order myself. I looked up to the blonde and said,

“May I have a tall peppermint mocha?” handing out five dollars. She snatched the money from my chapped hands and jammed it in the cash register. I grimaced and moved over, letting the shorter boy with caramel hair and a blue beanie to the counter.

“I’ll have what curly had over here.” He pointed his finger over to me as I blankly stared back. I first landed on his eyes. A glimmering blue-green; I could stare at them forever. I traveled down the bridge his cute button nose and finally found his lips, so pink and soft. The way the moved when he talked and his jawline came next. It was so sharp and complex, it fit his entire face. I went down his neck, and came across his tan skin that peeked through a bit of his button-up shirt, that was un-buttoned just enough to tease the eyes of everyone, especially the cashier. He tugged on his outer jean jacket and poked through his jacket’s pockets, I assumed looking for money. This followed to me noticing the prize of it all. Damn, that arse. I looked down his fit legs, wrapped in tight, light blue skinny’s and a pair of grey toms covering his feet. He was definitely a beautiful boy, I’ll give him that.

“What do you mean you’ll have it done in ten minutes?” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up. I shook my head and ran back to his perfectly chiseled face, now compressed and angry.

“I have school!”

“That’s not my problem,” the snobby girl said, counting the dollars one-by-one.

“Well, it’s not my problem if I don’t give you any profit either.” He snatched his money back and stormed out of the building. My eyes followed each pace, each step, as he left the coffee shop. I was mesmerized by the boy in the blue beanie.


End file.
